Alone no Longer
by Alexandria Wood
Summary: AU. Harry has an older sister that he didn’t even know he had till he was in his first year. She was kicked out by the Dursleys and was taken in by Remus. I know crappy summary, but just give it a shot. G for now, may change later
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I only own Alex. But that's cuz she's mine! Oh, and I'm making absolutely no money off this, so don't sue! I have no money to give you!  
  
A/N: This is my first FanFic. So please be nice. Constructive criticism is okay, but please, no flames right now.  
  
Summary: AU. Harry has an older sister that he didn't even know he had till he was in his first year. She was kicked out by the Dursleys and was taken in by Remus. I know crappy summary, but just give it a shot.  
  
Alone no Longer  
  
Prologue  
  
Halloween, 1981  
  
The house was in shambles. A large man walks towards what was left of the house. A sign at the gate reads Godric's Hollow. Somewhere in the house, a baby is crying. The man reaches the crib and lifts out two children, a one-year old boy, and a five-year old girl, both with lightning shaped wounds on their heads, though the boy had his on his right forehead directly above his eye, while the girl had hers on her right temple, just beside her eye. Taking them out of the ruins, he turns and sees another man, one with long black hair, and a look on his face that shows deep sadness. The second man reaches his hands out as if trying to take the children. The larger man shakes his head and says something. The second man concedes sadly, and offers his motorbike to the other. "Padfoot?" a weak voice cries out. The man stops, takes the girl in his arms. "You'll be okay, little one. Don't cry." his voice breaks and he gives her a final hug before returning her to the other man. He stands there not really seeing anything while the motorbike rises in the air and vanishes from sight.  
  
The large man lands the motorbike on a darkened Privet Drive and greets an old man with a long white beard and a woman with a sad look on her face and hands the young boy to the old man. "Albus, these really are - " she starts out, before he interrupts her, "the only family they have" he finishes as he puts the boy down and reaches for the girl to put her with her brother. Before he turns to leave, he whispers something and the girl falls asleep and places a note, addressed to Mr and Mrs Dursley, no.4 Privet Drive. The larger man turns and mounts the bike, rising in the air and vanishing from sight. The man with the white beard takes something from his pocket and flicks it as the street lights illuminate again before vanishing into this air with a crack with the woman.  
  
One week later. . .  
  
"Petunia!!!" a man's voice screams in the once quiet house. "Yes dear?" a small woman with brown hair and a long neck, very good for watching neighbours, replies as she enters the kitchen. "She's doing it again! Tell me again, why we got stuck with the two blasted brats of your sister and her good for nothing husband?" he bellows. "Well, the letter said - " she starts. "I don't care what that blasted letter said! They went off and got themselves killed and now we have to take care of two more of THEIR kind!" he bellowed. "This one" he points at the little girl sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, looking very much unsure as to what the yelling was about, "is doing THAT again." Petunia looks at the girl with a look of disgust mixed in with revulsion. "We are going to have to do something about that, dear. We can't have the neighbours knowing our little secret," she says thoughtfully. "What do you want to do with her?" the man asks. "I suppose we could try and - " she starts, "no that wouldn't work. They'd know. Somehow they'd know." "What would they know Petunia?" The beefy man asks.  
  
That night the little girl was pushed out of the house and told never to come back. She walked to the end of the driveway and stared tearfully at the house that she had been in for less than a week. Not understanding why she was being told to leave. Not understanding that she was being punished for displaying her magical ability. Not realizing that she would not see her brother for 10 years. The man glared at her, and she began to walk.  
  
Down the street, an old woman was looking out her window and saw the little 5-year-old walking down the street. Leaving her house, she went to the end of her gate, "What are you doing out so late, dear?" she asks kindly, not wanting to scare the child. The child looks up and blinks back some tears, not wanting to get into trouble for crying again. "Told me to leave" she states plainly, in a high voice. "Are you sure?" the old woman asks. The girl just nodded. "Well, why don't you come into my house for a cup of hot cocoa and I will try and work this out, okay?" The girl nods ever so slightly and follows the old woman inside the house, being careful not to step on any of the many cats that were lounging around. She went to sit at the kitchen table and takes the cup of hot cocoa while the lady went into another room.  
  
A short while later, she returned looking sadly at the girl who was now asleep with her head on the table. "Well Alexandria, it seems as if we've got some things to work out." She picked up the girl and put her down on a bed in a spare room and went downstairs to wait for her visitors.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and a pale and sad Remus Lupin arrived a short while later via floo powder. Arabella Figg invited them all in and showed them to some chairs assembled near the fireplace, shoving cats off in the process. She poured some tea and they sat in silence for awhile. Finally, Remus broke the silence. "So what are we going to do? You all know that I want to take her in, and for that matter Harry as well, but will the ministry allow it?" he asked quietly, looking directly at Dumbledore. "That I do not know, Remus. But clearly, she cannot stay with the Dursleys. I have already been there and tried to talk some sense into them, but they said that they have their hands full with raising their son, and now Harry. They have refused to consider taking her back in." "But Albus, couldn't we find a home for her, within our world? I'm sure that there would be many who would be willing to take her in." McGonagall said quickly. "Yes, I am more than certain of that Minerva, but she, and Harry, will be heroes in our world. They deserve to have a real childhood, for as long as they can" Dumbledore answered quietly. Meanwhile, Remus had been sitting quietly watching this, and thinking. "Isn't there any way we can convince the ministry to allow me custody. I am her godfather, even though it's not on paper," he said. "Maybe we can." Dumbledore said. "It will not be easy though. I am her godfather on paper to allow you to have that role in her life without losing some legal technicality the ministry enforces, so technically, I have legal grounds for custody, but maybe if we make a compromise with the ministry. Maybe letting her stay with you for 3 weeks a month, and then for the week surrounding the full moon, she comes to stay at Hogwarts with me." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Remus suddenly sat up straighter and looked up at Dumbledore. "Do you think they would allow that?" he asked, hope in his eyes. "I do not know Remus, but we can try." Turning to Arabella, Dumbledore asked, "Do you think you could keep her here until we come up with a solution?" Arabella nodded, "I'll have to keep her inside though, wouldn't want the Dursleys to know where she is, should they begin to suspect something." Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Good. Tomorrow I shall go to the Ministry, and try to work it out. I think in the mean time, we should all go home and get some sleep. We have a lot of work ahead of us." Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Remus stood and left, leaving Arabella and her cats to themselves in the small house on Privet Drive.  
  
A month later . . .  
  
A tawny brown owl swooped into Arabella's kitchen and landed on her windowsill. Untying the letter on the owl's leg, Arabella smiled as she read it.  
Arabella,  
We did it! The ministry agreed and I'm coming to get her this  
afternoon. Just have to pick up a few things before I can bring  
her home. Dumbledore convinced them!  
I'll be there around 3.  
  
Remus  
  
At three that afternoon, Remus apparated into Arabella's kitchen, and called out "Arabella? You here?" "Upstairs Remus" she called down. He walked up the stairs and went down the hallway into the last room on the left. Knocking quickly before opening the door, he saw Arabella helping Alexandria pack her things that she had collected over the month spent there into a large bag. "Hey you two, having fun?" he asked lightly. "Moony!" Alexandria cried, running over to give him a hug. "Hey little one" he laughingly said as he returned the hug. "Are you ready to go to your new home?" "Yes! Can we take Harry too?" she asked. Remus looked at Arabella sadly, then down at Alexandria. "No, we can't. He needs to stay with the Dursleys." "Why? He's my brother! He can come live with us!" she yelled as she backed away from Remus, glaring at him. "I wish he could, Alex, but he can't. The ministry of magic won't allow it. They said that he needs to stay with them for now. I tried, I really did" he said, getting down on one knee, reaching out and holding Alex in one spot. "W-w- why?" she asked tearfully. "It's because of many things little one. You'll understand one day" he replied. "Now it's going to be all right. Harry will be just fine" I hope, he added silently to himself. "Are you ready to go now? I think we'll have just enough time to show you the new house before dinner tonight. Now say thank-you to Arabella." "Thank-you" Alex said, going over to give Arabella a hug. Remus took out his wand and pointed it at Alex's bag, shrinking it and pocketing it. "Now hang on, okay?" Alex nodded. "Thanks again, Arabella." Remus said as he prepared to leave. "You're very welcome, Remus. Anytime you need me, remember that okay?" Remus nodded and apparated with Alex to their home.  
  
A/N: okay, so that's the prologue. Kinda long, but it's got the info that is sorta the background to this story. And if you're wondering how Remus is gonna be able to afford to raise Alex, remember that Dumbledore is her godfather on paper, so he will be helping to pay for her. James and Lily wanted Remus to be Alex's godfather because they knew that Remus is not able to have children of his own, being that registered werewolves are made sterile by the ministry, and being a godfather is as close as he is likely to get. So they asked Dumbledore to put his name down knowing that Remus was the actual godfather to bypass the ministry legalities and such. And I didn't put down Dumbledore fighting the ministry, cuz it's not all that important right now. R&R please! 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 2  
  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
10 yrs after the events of Halloween 1980  
  
"Alex! Come on! You're gonna be late!" Remus shouted up the stairs of the small cottage he and Alex called home. It was 10:15am on September 1st, the day that students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry caught the Hogwarts express at Kings Cross Station to take them to school.  
  
"Coming! Just give me a sec!" Alex shouted back, putting the last of her belongings in her trunk, including a brand new Nimbus 2000 broom. Alex, now entering her 5th year of studies, was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the best sport in the world, as far as she was concerned. Along with the other two chasers, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, they were a force to be reckoned with, now if only they could win the Quidditch Cup from those nasty Slytherins.  
  
"Alex! I'm not kidding! We have to go now!" Remus shouted, dragging Alex from her thoughts as she put her broom in her trunk and dragged it out of the room. "I'm gonna need some help if you want me to be able to bring this downstairs on my own Remmy," she said, looking down the stairs at Remus. He quickly placed a weightless charm on it and she grabbed it and ran out the door. "Come on Rem! I thought you said that we were gonna be late if we didn't leave RIGHT now?" she teased, putting her wand arm out and waving.  
  
With a BANG! A big purple bus appeared and a young man, no more than 16 years old opened the door. "Welcome to the Knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this morning." "Yeah, yeah, we heard this all last year Stan, we need to get to King's Cross Station as fast as possible," Alex said, as she and Remus boarded the bus. "Alright, that'll be eleven sickels each please, but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate and for - " "That'll be alright, Mr. Shunpike, we're just fine, thanks," Remus said, paying the man, and moving to a back compartment. "Blimey, aren't you - " he started saying, looking at Alex. "Katie Bell, nice to see you again, Stan," Alex replied quickly, shaking her head slightly to move her hair over her scar. "Right then, I'm sure you have lots of work to do, so we'll be at the back, let us know when we get there, please," Remus said, getting annoyed.  
  
As they reached the back of the bus, they each took a seat, and held on as the bus gave a lurch as it moved to it's next destination. "So you excited about going back, Alex?" Remus asked. "Well, yeah, but at the same time I'm nervous," she answered quietly, staring out the window. "How so?" he asked, looking at her. "Well, there's OWLs this year, of course. And Quidditch, you know we really want to win the Cup this year, but we have to find and train up a new seeker, so we might have a problem there. And, well, you know," she said, drifting off at the end. "Harry?" Remus asked quietly. "Yeah, he's starting his first year this year. I haven't seen him in 10 years, Remus! What am I going to say? How do I even talk to him? I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed, her nervousness becoming more and more apparent. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, Alex. He's your brother, and I think you should follow your instincts. Just take it slow. Take the time to get to know him again, but give him room to breathe, but above all, just trust your instincts, they'll guide you," he said comfortingly, reaching over and taking Alex into a reassuring hug. "Everything will work out, you'll see," he said, pushing her back and looking into her eyes. "Thanks Remus," she said gratefully, moving to wipe her eyes and gather her belongings. "King's Cross Station, coming up!" Stan shouted to the bus passengers. As the bus lurched to a stop, Remus and Alex grabbed her things and moved to disembark.  
  
They walked to the barrier between platforms, and leaned casually against it, Remus looking at his watch and then they were through. "Alex!" a voice shouted over the noise of the barrier. "Oliver!" she shouted in recognition, running over to meet a burly, brown-hair boy. "It's so good to see you! How was your summer? You have to tell me everything!" she said excitedly, as she gave him a hug. "You ready? I've already got us a compartment, here, I'll take your trunk. I think Remus wants a word," he said, taking her trunk. He nodded to Remus, and made his way onto the train. Alex turned to Remus. "Take care of yourself this year. Don't get into too much trouble this year, please? I think I've had enough owls from McGonagall to last me awhile," he said. "Me? Get into trouble, whatever are you talking about kind sir?" she said, putting on her most innocent face. Fighting to not laugh, Remus said, "Seriously, though. Have a good year, and remember what I said earlier, ok? Owl me if you need anything." "Of course Remus! Don't worry so much about me. Take care of yourself, promise me?" she said, looking at him right in the eyes. He sighed, and nodded. Giving Alex a quick hug before she went off to get on the train, he chuckled as he thought, 'so much like her parents.' He then apparated back home.  
  
Alex got on the train and quickly found the compartment that she, Oliver, and a couple other 5th years were sharing. She had been made prefect that year, and would soon have to go up to the Prefect's compartment for the meeting, but planned on not staying there for the whole trip. Looking out her window, she spotted the unmistakable Weasley family. Spying the twin beaters, Fred and George, she poked Oliver, "Looks like our beaters already have plans for this year," she said, pointing at the twins waiting to board the train, whispering quietly to themselves, with identical grins on their face. Oliver laughed, "well at least you can't say our years at school with those two are boring!" She kept on looking, spotting fellow Gryffindor 5th year prefect, Percy Weasley. He was a little bit too much of a stickler to the rules for her taste, but he was a good guy nonetheless. She gasped, among the redheads, was a small boy, with unruly black hair and glasses that looked so much like the ones she had seen her father wear in all the pictures around home, and from the few memories she had of her parents. "What is it?" Oliver asked. She just pointed the boy out. Oliver's eyes widened. "Is it really? Are you sure?" he asked. "I think so, can't be sure though. He looks so much like my dad- " she said distractedly, still staring intently out the window as the boy boarded the train. She sat back in her seat, lost in her thoughts. Soon, the train was underway, and the familiar rocking of the train brought her back to the present. Currently, Oliver, Joan, and Will were engaged in an argument, about Quidditch of course. They were trying to decide which team would make the top 5 this season, and debating the merits of all the players and their team strategies. "Don't you think, Alex?" Joan asked. "What? Sorry guys, I wasn't paying attention," she smiled apologetically. "Well, that's obvious. You know there's a rumour going around that Harry Potter is on the train? Maybe we should go try and find him and introduce ourselves. After all, we are the Gryffindor elite," Will said with a laugh. Alex's eyes, just widened, both in shock and in anger. How could someone she had called a friend for the better part of the past 4 years, just say that right in front of her? They all knew how sensitive she was about being reminded of how she was. The-girl-who-lived. Was that the only reason they hung out with her at all? All her insecurities resurfaced, bringing back with them her anger at the unfairness of it all. "If you want to gawk at someone famous, then feel free, I'm sitting right here. Just leave him alone! He doesn't deserve to be gawked at just because of something we did when we were too young to know any better! You guys are just like everyone else! I thought you were different. That you like me for who I was, not for who everyone thinks I am!" she screamed, storming out of the compartment. Oliver looked at the other two. "Good going guys, you know better than that. Even if you were just joking, which you had better have been, you know how she feels about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go try and find her before she lets her temper get the better of her and does something she regrets."  
  
Alex stormed down the train corridor, ignoring everyone in the other compartments as she made her way up to the front compartments where the prefects were meeting. Maybe there she could get some peace. Before she got there though, Oliver caught up to her and stopped her. "Alex, they didn't mean anything by it. You know how they are, they just don't think before they speak, or act, or do anything," he said with a smile. "I know that, it's just- ARGH! It will never stop will it?" she said, not as angry anymore. "Probably not, but you know I like you for who you are, right?" he asked nervously. "Of course!" she answered, giving him a wide smile. "I really should get up to the Prefect's compartment before Percy comes searching for me," she said, moving to go. "Wait a second, I have something to ask you. Umm. Will you. would you. umm" he started nervously. "What?" she asked. "willyougooutwithme?" he asked quickly. "What? I couldn't understand that, Oliver." "Will you go out with me?" he asked again, taking a deep breath. "Of course I will!" she yelled, giving him a huge hug. "Well then, umm. I guess I'll see you after your meeting then," he said. "Yes, I'll come back as soon as it's done," she answered, still with a wide smile on her face. He walked down the corridor, leaving her standing there. "Alex! Come on! You're going to miss the meeting if you don't move it!" Percy shouted, sticking his head out of the compartment door. "I'm coming!" she yelled back, running down the corridor and into the Prefect's compartment.  
  
After the prefect's meeting, where new school rule's were addressed, duty was explained, and the schedule for prefect's patrol and prefect meetings were handed out, passwords chosen and distributed, Alex headed back to her compartment, feeling considerably light hearted and happy. Walking in, she looked at Joan and Will, "I'm sorry for how I acted guys. You were just having fun, and I overreacted," she said. "No no, we should be the one apologising. We were out of line, we should have thought before we spoke. You know how we are, open mouth, insert foot. That's no excuse, but we wanted to say we're sorry," Joan said, looking at Alex. "It's ok guys, it's just you know, he's my brother, who I don't even really know, and I don't even know if he remembers me, or even knows I exist, and it's a big mess," she said, looking down. "Don't worry Alex! It'll work out! We're Gryffindor's finest, no one can ignore us. We'll help you!" Will exclaimed, smiling wide. "No guys, I think I want to do this on my own, you know, quietly, but thanks guys. You're the best," she said giving them both a hug. Returning to her seat beside Oliver, she blushed fiercely as his hand brushed against hers. Looking at the two blushing Gryffindor's, Joan and Will suddenly jumped up from their seat on the opposite bench. "Are you?" "Did you?" "She said yes!" "Really?" "WOW!" they exclaimed, both at the same time, overlapping each other with each new exclamation. "Umm, yes, yes, yes, yes, and we know!" Oliver said, laughing at the other two's exuberance and taking Alex's hand. Alex just smiled, and taking a quick look out the window said, "we're almost there guys, we should get ready you know." "Yes ms. Perfect!" Joan and Will chimed together. "That's what you're going to be calling me all year? Well I think I can live with that, after all, I am perfect as everyone knows!" she said laughing. With that, the four laughing 15-year-olds donned their robes and put away the games and snacks they had taken out during the voyage and prepared to disembark.  
  
The train pulled up to the station and slowed to a stop. As they disembarked, Hagrid, the large Hogwarts gamekeeper called out in a booming voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Alex turned and tried to spot Harry, but no luck. As she and her friends made their way to the carriages, Alex spotted the Thestrals who pulled the carriages, that most of the other students were convinced were horseless carriages. Getting into the carriage, she quickly shut the door before Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain could come near and try and annoy them all as usual. As the carriages made their way up to the school, Alex sat quietly, trying to think of what she was going to do with regards to Harry.  
  
Not having come any closer to a decision when they reached the school, they all got out and made their way into the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. "Hope the Sorting is quick this year, I'm awful hungry," Will said, as they waited for the first years to arrive with Professor McGonagalll. "You're always hungry, Will!" Alex exclaimed, laughing at the reproached look on Will's face. With a loud bang, the Great Hall's doors opened, and Professor McGonagalll came in followed by all the new first years. All the older students craned their necks trying to get a good look at the new students. When they reached the front of the Hall, the first years stopped, many looking quite nervous and unsure of what they were to do. Professor McGonagalll went up and stopped to the side of a stool on which an old hat rested. The hall went quiet as the sorting hat began it's song:  
  
Oh you may not think I'm pretty  
  
But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat then me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! Your're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
Alex clapped along with the rest of the students as the sorting hat finished it's song. Professor McGonagalll stepped forward with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" The sorting had begun. Alex sat back and tried to pay attention to the new first years. She clapped as Gryffindor received new students, and waited impatiently for Harry's name to be called. Oliver grabbed her twisting hands and held them still. "Relax," he whispered, "there's nothing you can do to speed it up. His name will be called soon enough." "Potter, Harry," McGonagall called. The hall went quiet as everyone strained to see the famous boy-who-lived. Alex remembered the same thing happening at her own sorting 5 years ago. The boy with the black hair and glasses that she had spotted with the Wesley's at King's Cross Station made his way up to the sorting hat. Everyone waited. Suddenly, the hat yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table exploded in applause. Fred and George began shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry made his way to the table and took his seat. Alex looked up to the High Table and Professor Dumbledore caught her eye and gave a small smile.  
  
The rest of the sorting continued, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and began his beginning of term speech. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Alex laughed and clapped and cheered along with everyone else. The tables had filled with food and pumpkin juice and Alex dove in, not realizing how hungry she had been. During the course of the meal, Alex stole glances down at where Harry was sitting, talking to Percy and what looked like the newest Weasley.  
  
As the meal ended, the food disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet again. The hall went silent. "Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds in forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." The Weasley twins just sat there looking fake innocent. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." There was a few scattered laughs, but mostly, students looked around. Alex looked up at Dumbledore, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Professor Dumbledore announced. Percy led the Gryffindor first years out of the hall, while Alex rose and with the other prefects told the Gryffindors the new password. Giving Percy enough time to finish his introduction to the Gryffindor common room to the first years, Alex and the rest of the older students made their way up to the tower. "Password?" the Fat Lady said. "Caput Draconis," replied Alex and the portrait swung forward and the Gryffindors went into the common room and up to their dormitories. "Good night Alex," Oliver said as he took her aside. "Good night, Oliver," she replied. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he ran off to catch up with Will. Joan came over and dragged Alex upstairs to the 5th year girls dormitory where they proceeded to chat until the other girls told them to go to bed as they had classes the next day. 


	3. When Harry Met Alex

Chapter 3  
  
When Harry met Alex  
  
The first days of classes flew by quickly. Being in fifth year seemed to be so much more work then when they were in fourth year, and the year had just begun. Alex couldn't help but think with horror what it would be like as the OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Level) got closer. The professors were loading the fifth years with so much homework, most of them spent all their time outside of class in the library, pausing only to eat quickly and then return to work.  
  
One day, during defense against the dark arts, Professor McGonagall interrupted the lesson, asking Professor Quirrel for Oliver. Looking at him quizzically, Alex mouthed, "what did you do?" He shrugged his shoulders and left the classroom. A few minutes later, he returned with a big smile on his face. Looking at him in wonder, he just whispered, "later."  
  
Class ended and Alex and Oliver made their way out. "So, what did Professor McGonagall want?" "She found us a new seeker!" Oliver exclaimed, barely restraining his excitement. "But how? We haven't even held try-outs yet?" Alex asked. "Well, it seems that you're not the only one that inherited some Quidditch abilities," Oliver said as his answer. "What?!?!?! You mean Harry?" Alex shrieked. "Yeah, apparently he is a pretty good flyer from what McGonagall says, she claims he's a natural, caught a classmate's remembrall right in front of her window during his first flying lesson." "Seriously? Wow." Alex said as they walked into the Charms classroom and took their seats. "Yeah, I'm training him tonight if you want to come," Oliver said. "I don't know. I mean there's so much we need to talk about, and maybe tonight wouldn't be the best time. You know, it would be sorta like, hey, you're Harry Potter right? Well of course you are. Well I don't know if you knew this, but I'm your sister, I was raised by a werewolf and haven't seen you in 10 years. Somehow I don't think that that's conducive to Quidditch training." Alex said with a sigh. "Yeah, I guess not." Oliver said. "All right class, today we will be working on shielding charms!" Professor Flitwick announced, putting an end to the conversation.  
  
Later that day, Oliver took Harry out to the Quidditch Pitch to train him in the basics of the game. Alex sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading her DADA textbook, waiting for them to return. The portrait opened, and Oliver and Harry came in. Alex got up, took Oliver's hand and gave it a quick squeeze before releasing it. "Harry?" she called out, stopping Harry who was about to go over to where some other first years were sitting. He turned around. "Do you think we could talk?" she asked, sounding extremely nervous. "Sure, ummm, what's your name, by the way, I don't think we've met," he asked, bright green eyes staring up at her. "It's Alex, well Alexandria actually, but everyone calls me Alex, well 'cept for Remus, but that's just the way he is, and well I guess my name is too long for everyone else." She stopped, realizing that she was rambling. "Umm, lets go somewhere else, it's kind of private." She said, leading him out of the Common Room.  
  
They made their way through the halls of Hogwarts, Harry following Alex and looking around in awe as he did not as yet know all the halls of the school. As they reached the astronomy tower, she slowed and motioned to Harry to follow her up. Entering the tower, Harry stood off to one side, just looking around through the many windows at the grounds of Hogwarts. Alex, not too keen on breaking the silence just stood there. Finally, Harry turned and looked at her, "so what did you want to talk about?" he asked. "Well, Harry, there's something that you don't know, well I don't really know if you don't know, but from what I know, I don't think you know what you should know and - " she trailed off, leaving Harry more confused than ever. He stood there silent. "Umm, I don't know how to tell you this. How much do you remember of your parents and Godric's Hollow?" Alex asked, after taking a deep breath. "Ummm, well, I don't really remember anything, and what's Godric's Hollow?" he asked, puzzled. Alex looked at him with shock, "You don't know what Godric's Hollow is?" she asked. "No, should I?" he responded. "It's where we grew up!" Alex exclaimed, then realizing what she had said, raised a hand to her mouth in shock. Harry, taking a few seconds to process what he had heard, asked, in a weak voice, "where we grew up? What do you mean we?" "Umm, well, umm. Ok, well that wasn't the way I was planning on telling you, but I'm your sister, Harry" Alex said, looking right at him. "What? You're my sister? But she's dead! What kind of mean trick are you trying to play here!" he exclaimed, his anger rising to the surface. "Dead? What? Harry, no, I'm not lying to you. I really am your sister. Why did you think I was dead?" she asked, stunned. "The Dursley's told me you were dead, they told me you died when my parents died" he responded, looking wearily at her. "Oh Harry! It's not true! I promise you! I really am your sister, Alexandria Lily Potter. Please believe me," she said, tears beginning to fall. "I - well - I don't know. How come you didn't live at the Dursley's with me?" he asked, very confused. "They threw me out Harry. After a week there they couldn't handle me. I was having lots of accidental magic erruptions and they couldn't handle it I guess. With all that had happened I wasn't the most stable child in terms of magical restraint, I guess you could say. They got mad at me one night and threw me out the door with a blanket and my teddy bear. I didn't know where to go so I just sat there crying until Uncle told me to stop making a scene and get out of before the neighbors saw me. I started walking down the step and someone stopped me and took me to a house where lots of people, well wizards and witches I guess were, and then Remus came and took me home with him. I don't really remember who all was there, all I remember is waking up and Remus was there and he was telling me that it was going to be ok and that he was gonna take me home with him. I asked him if you were going to be there, but he said that you weren't allowed to come. That you would be safer where you were and that I would see you at Hogwarts," she said, looking at Harry for acceptance. Harry took a few deep breathes and looked back at Alex, evaluating her, looking for any signs of lying. "So you're really my sister?" he asked in wonderment. "Yes, I really am," Alex responded, a small smile making it's way onto her face, pulling back her hair to reveal a lightning bolt scar on the right side of her face just beside her eye. "She's really not dead?" he asked, more acceptance in his voice, looking at the scar that was identical to the one on his forehead. "No, I'm really not, and I don't plan to be for a very long time," she said, a hint of joy in her voice. Harry looked up at her, green eyes wide, and he smiled. His smile lit up his entire face as he finally accepted that he had a sister. Alex opened her arms and moved forward a bit towards Harry. Harry moved towards Alex and brother and sister hugged for the first time in 10 years.  
  
****************************************  
  
Up in his office, Albus Dumbledore was writing on parchment, a twinkle in his old blue eyes. "Ah, Fawkes, I do believe Remus will be glad to here that the two remaining Potters are reunited after all these years," he said as he tied the letter to Fawkes' leg, his red phoenix. "Take this to Remus for me, please," Dumbledore asked, and the phoenix took flight.  
  
****************************************  
  
It was the day of the first Quidditch match. Alex, Angelina, and Katie made their way down to the pitch, their game faces on.  
"It's gonna be a tough game. Slytherin always plays dirty," Alex remarked.  
"Yeah, well, we'll just have to show them that their dirty tricks are nothing in comparison to the fab trio that is the Gryffindor chasers!" Angelina responded with gusto.  
"You got that right!" Katie added as the three girls met up with the rest of the team for the pre-game strategy session.  
Alex went and sat down beside Harry, noticing that his hands were shaking slightly. "Shh, don't worry, you'll be great. After all, no one can beat us Potters, we're the best there is, and the best there ever was," Alex said, looking at Harry and putting a hand over his shaking ones. He looked up and his hands stopped trembling and he smiled and whispered a thanks as Oliver got into his captain mode.  
"All right guys-" he started.  
"And GIRLS!" the three chasers yelled out.  
"and girls, this is it, this is the big one. Let's go out there and show those slimy Slytherins what we're made of!" he said, as he motioned for the team to rise up and follow him and Harry to the entrance to the pitch. The doors opened and they mounted their brooms, the Weasley twins, Fred and George, both identical down to each red hair on their heads rose up and slapped their beater bats together before separating and taking their place. The chasers rose up and took their place. Madame Hooch rose up and signaled for the captains to shake hands. Oliver and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, flew to centre pitch and shook hands, albeit very hard and quick.  
"All right then. I want this to be a good clean match. Players ready!" Madame Hooch said from her broomstick as she released the golden snitch and the bludgers and taking the quaffle into her hands. She threw it up and Katie soared up and got it first. The game had started. The three chasers moved and flew with the rhythm, skill, and confidence that came from grueling training sessions with Oliver as their captain. The game went on, and suddenly, the crowd's cheering began to rise, and the commentator, Lee Jordan, exclaimed "The snitch has been spotted. Both seekers are going after it. The Gryffindor seeker is none other than Harry Potter, the boy who lived! Surely he can catch the snitch before the slimy slytherin seeker!" "JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall yelled, sending a warning glare his way. "Yes Professor. Well, the two seekers are after the snitch and Oh! It looks like the slytherin seeker has pulled out, haha! Serves him right, trying to take on Harry Potter!" Jordan commented, ignoring the glares Professor McGonagall sent his way. "The game will be Gryffindor's if he catches the snitch, and now that he has no competition, surely he will show those fine Potter Quidditch skills that his sister, Alex, who, I might add is fine herself," at this, both Oliver and Professor McGonagall sent glares his way. "Sorry Oliver, I know she's all yours" he said quickly. "What's this! It looks like Harry Potter is going to be sick! But where's the snitch?" The crowd went quiet, even the players slowed down to look at Harry. Suddenly, with a lurch, the golden snitch came out of Harry's mouth and into his hand. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor WINS!" Jordan yelled over the Quidditch pitch as the crowd erupted into cheers.  
Alex took her broom down to Harry, getting there first.  
"Are you ok, Harry, you looked a little green there for a bit," she asked, concerned.  
"I'm fine, great even," he responded, a smile spread wide across his face.  
"Told ya you'd be fine!" she said, as she pulled him into a hug, which was quickly joined by the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team along with the majority of their housemates. 


	4. End of Term Adventures

Chapter 4  
  
End of term adventures  
  
The months passed, Harry's first adventure with the troll in the girl's bathroom on Halloween earned him a lengthy lecture from his big sister, who had come to fill her role as the big sister quite fully, and a huge hug and a warning never to scare her like that again. Before either of them knew it, it was the end of term and exams were finally over. Alex's and Oliver's relationship deepened and they spoke often of getting together over the summer, confirming it with both Remus and his parents. "So Harry, what are you and your friends planning on doing till the end of the term?" she asked one afternoon, both of them relaxing in the common room after lunch, while Oliver was playing exploding snap.  
"I don't know. I supposed we'll play some wizard's chess and exploding snaps or something," he answered.  
"I'm sure you'll fine something to do. As for me, I'm off! Gotta go talk to Professor Quirrell about our DADA exam that we just wrote. I'm not quite sure I got this one answer right and I wanted to talk to him about it. I'll see you later!" she said as she rose and left the common room.  
  
She arrived at the defense against the dark arts classroom, knocked and entered. Professor Quirrell looked ragged and tired, almost as if he hadn't slept or ate in awhile. "Professor, are you alright?" she asked. "Q-q-quite al-al-right-t-t. What c-c-can I-I d-d-do for y-you?" he asked. "I just have a question about the test that I was wondering if you could answer for me," she said, not quite convinced that he was alright. "I c-c-can t-try," he said, looking even more nervous than usual. "Well, on the question about Dementors, the patronus charm is used to force the dementors to back off, but can it be also used to kill them?" she asked. "N-n-not t-t-to my kn-kn-knowledge. But if you would come with me, maybe you can answer some questions that I have," he asked, his wand out and pointed at her, all signs of his stutter gone. "What?" Alex said, her brain telling her that this wasn't right and she should do something. 'But what can I do? He has his wand pointed at me!' she thought to herself, quickly becoming frightened and agitated. "Now, now girl, I think it's time that you come with me and I can get some answers myself," he said before motioning that she should go with him out the door. "Don't forget, my wand is at your back. One wrong move and you're dead," he whispered in her ear before she opened the door. She opened the door and stepped out, Quirrell motioning for her to go right. The halls were mostly empty, the students all outside enjoying the freedom of exams being over and the good weather.  
  
They made their way through the empty halls, not once passing another teacher, or anyone who could have helped Alex at all. They reached the third floor corridor on the right, and he motioned for her to open the door.  
"But this is offlimits!" she exclaimed.  
"I know, why do you think we are coming here?" Quirrell asked as he pushed her inside.  
They walked to a small room where barking could be heard. Alex opened the door and was almost eaten alive by a huge three-headed dog. Stepping back quickly, Quirrell called out, "Petrificus totalus!" and Alex fell to the floor, totally unable to move. "Sorry m'dear, but I can't have you running off while I deal with Fluffy, now can I?" he said, an evil smile on his face.  
He pulled something out of his pocket, charmed it to return to it's normal size and charmed it to play a melody. Alex looked at the harp and then at Quirrell, wondering if he had completely lost it. 'Well of course he has! Look at where he's taking you!' she scolded herself. He put it in the room and Alex noticed that the huge monster of a dog or three dogs had fallen asleep. "Good trick I learned when I was talking to that imbecilic half-giant groundskeeper here," he said, noticing the direction of Alex's eyes. Removing the curse, he motioned for her to enter the room and go down through the trap door. Realizing that this was possibly her last chance to escape, she quickly attempted to make a run for it, but the door slammed shut and locked as Quirrell began to laugh. "Good try girl, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to outwit me!" he said, laughing before pushing her down through the trapdoor.  
  
"Relax!" he commanded when they landed on what appeared to be a floor of vines. As soon as he said that, Alex felt the vines begin to surround her and hold her tight. She struggled, and became more and more entangled in the vines.  
"Lumos Solum!" Quirrell called from somewhere underneath her and a bright light filled the room and she fell through the vines onto a hard stone floor. "Idiot girl! I told you to relax" he said as he dragged her up. "Come on! No time to waste!"  
  
They made their way into a room with a broom suspended in midair and what looked like many small keys with wings flapping above. "Hmm, this must be that tiny fool Flitwick's part," Quirrell said, looking at the scene. Again, he petrified Alex and left her near the door. He mounted the broom once he had spot the appropriate key. Casting a shielding charm around himself as the other keys began to attack him. Once he had the appropriate key, he levitated Alex's petrified body through the door and then released her. "Ah, McGonagall's part, this should be fun," he said wryly. A giant chess board was in the centre of the room and it appeared as if the whites were missing two players. Quirrell took the place of the knight and he motioned for Alex to take that of the Queen. "You will follow my commands or you will die, do you understand girl?" he asked, glaring at Alex from his position. Alex just glared back but nodded. The game began and player after player were taken out on both sides. Finally, Quirrell called out for her to move diagonally and take out the rook that was the only piece left defending the dark king. "Ah ha! Checkmate!" Quirrell called out, and the king's sword fell to the ground. "They really thought that a mere chess game would be enough to keep out the greatest wizard of all time?" he said, laughing. "Come on girl, move!" he commanded, grabbing Alex's arm. Suddenly, her scar burned, and she gasped. That had never happened to her before. Why was it that when he touched her, it burned so? She looked up at him, a mix of pain and horror on her face. "You're-" she started. "Maybe you're not so stupid, girl," he said as he pulled her forward into a room with potions in various bottles on the table in front of him. Once they entered, flames rose around the room and blocked the way to either door. He quickly read the card that was placed in front and chose a bottle. "Now, since I am not willing to die, you are going to be the tester of this potion," he said, holding out a potion. "No, you can't!" Alex exclaimed, fear in her voice. "Oh, but I can do as I like, there is no one to save you now. Not even your precious muggle-loving fool Dumbledore is here," he said, reaching over and pouring some of the potion down her throat. When she didn't collapse, he pushed her through the flames surrounding the room and when she didn't burn, he took a drink of the potion and walked through the flames into a hall with a single mirror in the centre. "Oh now what does Albus want me to do now, I wonder," Quirrell said as he walked towards the mirror. He looked in it. "I can see me getting the philosopher's stone and presenting it to my master, but how do I get the stone?!" he exclaimed. Alex, as quietly as possible, began to inch her way back to the door they had entered in. "No, no, m'dear. You are not going anywhere right now. You have caused my master too much grief to be let go so easily," he said as he cast a charm that pulled her back towards him. "Now, look in the mirror and tell me what you see," he commanded, pinning her arms to her side and holding her in place. Her scar burned, but she looked and saw herself leaving the hall, Oliver waiting for her on the other side of the door with Dumbledore, she was safe! "What do you see?" Quirrell demanded, shaking her. "I-I-I was safe, Dumbledore was here," she said, her voice trembling. "You're no good!" he exclaimed as he threw her against the far wall. "Crucio!" he called. Suddenly, it felt like her body was on fire, it felt like there were thousands of knives stabbing her all at once, it was the worse pain she had ever felt in her life. She screamed and screamed until her throat was raw with screaming, and she continued to scream some more.  
Finally, the curse was lifted, and Alex lay there trembling and bleeding from a head wound that she had received when she was flung into the wall. Then there was blackness and she knew no more.  
  
****************************** A few days later . . .  
  
Alex opened her eyes slowly to a bright light. "Wha-" she croaked out, her throat still raw. She blinked and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at the end of her bed. She opened her mouth to speak again, but he stopped her.  
"Shh, don't try to speak now. You're throat is still recovering," he said quietly. "You're wondering what happened, aren't you?" he asked.  
She nodded slowly.  
"Professor Quirrell was a servant of Lord Voldemort," he said, Alex's eyes widening, "and he was after the philosopher's stone. A stone that could be used to make the elixir of life and would restore Voldemort to his own body and full power once again," he said.  
Alex took some deep breathes, and motioned for him to continue. "The streak for attracting trouble seems to run in your family, Alexandria. Harry and his friends entered the trapdoor and made their way through the obstacles, but only Harry entered the final hall. He entered Quirrell revealed that Voldemort was living off him. Harry looked into the mirror and the philosopher's stone was given to him, for you see, the stone could only be given to one who did not want to use the stone. Voldemort realized that Harry had the stone and attacked, but when he went to touch Harry's flesh, he was burned and Voldemort fled that body and attacked Harry directly. I arrived just then and was able to prevent him from killing Harry, but I'm afraid I could not capture him, not could I prevent Harry from being injured," he said, his voice becoming regretful.  
Alex's eyes widened and began to get frantic with worry for her brother.  
"Don't worry, he is fine, he is recovering and is in the bed beside you. Remus is on his way, and I do believe a certain young Quidditch captain has been very much worried about you. I will leave you to him, but first, I do believe Madame Pomphrey will be wanting to take a look at you, now that you have awoken. Get some rest, we will talk once you have recovered fully," he said as he turned to leave.  
Alex took a deep breath and blinked back tears of worry and pain and put her head back on the pillow.  
"Good, you're awake. Now how do you feel?" Madame Pomphrey asked, coming from her office in the infirmary.  
"Hur-" Alex managed to croak out.  
"Well, lets see, I'll give you something for the pain and then you may see your visitor, but for five minutes, and then you are going to get some more sleep." Madame Pomphrey poured a potion down Alex's throat and she began to feel much better. Madame Pomphrey left and Oliver entered quietly. He moved to the side of her bed and sat on the chair there.  
"Alex, are you ok? I was so worried, when you were missing, I was so scared, I thought I'd lost you!" Oliver said, emotion clouding his brown eyes. Alex just smiled sadly and took Oliver's hand and pointed it at her throat.  
  
"You can't talk?" he asked. Alex shook her head.  
"Temporary?" he asked. Alex nodded. Oliver took her other hand in his and just sat there in silence until Madame Pomphrey came and kicked him out and gave Alex a dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion, and then sleep took her.  
  
Remus arrived at Hogwarts shortly before the end of the year feast and went to the infirmary to see Alex. "How you doing?" he asked, worry apparent on his face. "I'm okay," she said softly, her voice having retuned slowly. "Madame Pomphrey is going to keep you hear for a few more days and then I'll take you home, does that sound good?" Alex nodded. "Professor Dumbledore told me what happened," he said. Alex remained silent. "It's not your fault he got that far. If you had of tried anything, he would have killed you." Alex was still silent. "Alex, look at me," Remus said, taking hold of her hand. She turned her head.  
"Everything will be okay. Don't worry. You did everything you could. Harry's fine, and you will be fine, and he didn't get the stone. You did good, kid," Remus said, quoting a line from her childhood. Alex slowly smiled and began to chuckle, which inevitably led to laughter on both her and Remus' part.  
  
Remus had gone to talk to Professor Dumbledore again, and while he was gone, Harry came to visit.  
"Hi Alex, how you feeling?" he asked quietly.  
"I'm doing okay Harry, how 'bout yourself?" she replied.  
"I'm doing okay too. At least I got out of here, but don't tell Madame Pomphrey I said that, she'd have my hide!" he said with a smile.  
"I promise," she said laughing. "So how was the feast? Who won the House Cup? Please say it was Slytherin."  
"We did!" he exclaimed and began to tell her all about how Professor Dumbledore had awarded them last minute points and they had stolen the victory right out from under the Slytherin's feet. As Alex began to drift off, he got up and made to leave.  
"Wait, don't leave yet," she said. She handed him a piece of paper with her home on it. "Owl me, okay? Just tell your owl to go to this address, and I'll get it," she said.  
"I promise. Have a good summer, Alex," he said.  
"You too Harry, don't let those muggles get you down," Alex said.  
"I won't," he replied. He bent down and gave her a soft hug before leaving.  
  
Remus returned and sat by her side once more. "Did I miss much?" he asked.  
"Harry came by to say goodbye," she replied.  
"And." he prodded. "We're going to owl this summer, try and get to know each other some more. We didn't really have a lot of time this year with OWLs and all. Even though we did get to know each better than I would've hoped," she said with a smile. "That's good, I'm glad for you. I told you it would work out, didn't I?" he said with a smile. "Yeah you did," she replied. "See? What did I tell you, I'm always right!" he said cheekily. "Sure, sure, we'll see about that. I'll get you one day!" she said with a grin. "Ooo, I do believe we have a challenge!" he said. "I do believe we do!" she replied, as they both laughed out loud. She yawned and began to fall asleep. Remus took her in his arms and gave her a hug and he just sat there with her until she was released three days later and took her home. 


End file.
